Looks can be Deceiving
by Jenza1202
Summary: Chapter 12 now up! Read and Review! (Work in Progess) AU: Meteor has been summoned, the demon tribe has been blamed, but is it really their fault?
1. General Information about the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, I do not own any of the characters or places in this story so don't sue me. I am making no money from writing this.  
  
This is a nearly completely AU story. Avalanche exists of ten members, not nine, and the story line is completely different. Ages are different as well. Avalanche is:  
  
Name: Aeris Gainsbrough. Type: Angel. Age: 16 Weapon: Rising Sun (Rod of Fire) Place of Birth: Fredirca  
  
Name: Cloud Strife Type: Human Age: 21 Weapon: Blizzard Fury (Sword of Ice) Place of Birth: Juicilia  
  
Name: Tifa Lockheart Type: Elf Age: 20 Weapon: Hand of the Earth (Glove of Earth) Place of Birth: Drinasi  
  
Name; Barret Wallace Type: Giant Age: 39 Weapon: Comet Commotion. (Gun of Comets) Place of Birth: Hansloa  
  
Name: Cid Highwind Type: Wizard Age: 31 Weapon: Ocean Steel (Lance of Water)  
  
Place of Birth: Goldheim  
  
Name: Shera Franks Type: Banshee Age: 29 Weapon: Lighting Strike (Whip of Lighting) Place of Birth: Valenica  
  
Name: Red XIII Type: Feline Age: 41 Place of Birth: Saltini Weapon: Poison Hate (Head-dress of Poison)  
  
Name: Yuffie Kisragi Type: Hag Age: 16 Weapon: Twin Tornadoes (Daggers of Wind) Place of Birth: Lucvic  
  
Name: Reeve Type: Goblin Age: 24 Weapon: Heavy Duty (Axe of Gravity)  
  
Place of Birth: Miklia  
  
Name: Vincent Valentine Type: Demon Age: 19 Weapon: Opposing Elements (Blade Discs of Night and Day)  
  
Place of Birth: Xuisla.  
  
The Year is 2995, and an evil force as summoned Meteor, which will hit the world within five years, one the day of the new Millennium. Automatically, everyone blames the demon tribe, due to their knowledge in the Dark Arts and Black Magic. A gang named Avalanche, head for Xuisla, home of the demon tribe, only to discover, not everything is what it seems to be.  
  
Please cast your votes for pairings, but be warned I refuse to pair Vincent and Yuffie together.  
  
Please Read and Review, and Flames are quite welcome. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Any ideas that are from the three-disc saga have nothing to do with me. Read and Review, and flame all you like!  
  
The survivor was only alive because they had fled from the wasteland and was living in the Dragon Mountains, mostly in the caves, only emerging when in needed food, or water. Its body was thin from starving from days upon end, but its spirit was strong. It would survive at all costs.  
  
Aeris laughed as she stretched her pure white wings, and smiled at her friends. They were all hiking in the Dragon Mountains. A few days ago, an Outlander had been spotted a demon that had strayed from the Underworld. Aeris and her friends had decided to kill it, or if possible, capture it for a public execution. Cloud and Barret were looking forward to the coming events. It was the thrill of the hunt. demons were fast, strong and an able opponent even when out numbered.  
  
Barret suddenly swore and fired his gun at a shadow, smiling as he heard a growl of pain. A winged being dived out into the open, bleeding from a shot wound in the shoulder. It was running quickly, trying to escape into the network of caves, but the party wasn't going to allow it. Cloud dug his sword into the demon's right wing, causing it to cry out in pain. It meant he couldn't fly away. It turned around, it knew it was too weak to fight back, it had starved for nearly two weeks. It didn't even bother trying to fight the sleeping spell the witch cast.  
  
Tifa, Shera, Aeris and Yuffie were guarding the prison cell that contained the injured demon.  
  
"It went down easier then I expected." Shera commented with a smirk. "Like it didn't care about living."  
  
"It deserves to die tomorrow." Yuffie smiled evilly "And so many people are coming to see it happen." "Is it right though."Aeris asked "To kill an creature that did not attack us? I mean."  
  
"Aeris. it's a demon. not matter what, it is always right to kill one. They are a danger to the world." Tifa said.  
  
".Fools." a weak voice said, the demon had woken up. "You blame us for everything that is wrong in the world. but you do not see that it is your own faults!"  
  
"Quiet demon!" Yuffie said.  
  
"Why?" The demon questioned again. "Explain this to me. a war broke out between Angels and Humans two hundred years ago. am I correct?"  
  
"Yes." Shera answered.  
  
"Then, how was that us demon's fault? We did not take part in it. why are we being blamed for it? The earthquakes, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, things nobody can stop. Why are we been blamed for things that have nothing to do with us?" the demon questioned.  
  
"It was your fault!" Yuffie said.  
  
"How?" the demon asked angrily "Enlighten me to the Truth! Prove that it is the fault of the demons. that everything wrong in the world is the demons fault. my fault!"  
  
Aeris gasped at this question.  
  
"I.I.I cannot. I cannot think of a reason." she whispered. "There.there is no reason." she looked at her feet. "The demon's right Shera, Yuffie, Tifa. it isn't the fault of the demons."  
  
"We have to blame someone!" Yuffie snapped "And the demons will do!"  
  
"Hear Hear!" Cid said walking into the room. "Demon, you are to be burnt at the stake tomorrow morning. Enjoy your last evening of life. Shera, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud wants to talk to you. Aeris, will you be okay by yourself?" Aeris nodded.  
  
"Aeris. pretty name." The demon commented.  
  
"What is your name?" Aeris asked the demon, smiling at him. 'He doesn't seem evil.'  
  
"Vincent." The demon answered.  
  
"You're different to other demons. you have wings, a spiked tail. what exactly are you?"  
  
"A Dragon Demon." Vincent answered quietly.  
  
"They're all dead!" Aeris said "How?"  
  
"I am the only surviving one." Vincent said shaking his head, his long raven hair hid his ruby red eyes. "The rest are dead." Aeris smiled weakly at this. she felt cold, unable to believe that she was having a conversation with the final survivor of a hated race, the race that Angels had destroyed mercilessly. She gasped, imagining the loneliness of being the only survivor of a mystical race.  
  
"We Angels. killed mercilessly. we destroyed nearly an entire race." she whispered.  
  
"You didn't." Vincent said gently "You did nothing. it is the other demons that destroyed my race. we wanted to be allies to you Angels, to work along side you. The demons decided the only way to stop us, was to slaughter our race." he looked at Aeris "The Angels did nothing to us. I have no regrets. I will go to my death without shame. I will join my ancestors in the Farplane."  
  
Aeris couldn't believe that Vincent was not bitter, he had shown no signs of violence. he had fled from his home for his life, and had lived alone in the mountains, just to be attacked by the 'gang'. She would have been crying, begging to be released, begging for mercy. Aeris smiled and turned away from Vincent, continuing with her thoughts.  
  
'Poor lad.' She thought 'He's got one evening left before he dies, he'll die painfully too. Oh Alexander. God of Light. are we doing the right thing?'  
  
"Aeris wake up!" Cid said. "We need to lead the demon to the main square. There has been quite a turnout." he opened the cage door. Vincent allowed himself to be handcuffed and led away towards a giant stone stadium. Aeris followed sadly.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you the demon found living in the Dragon Mountains. Today he shall burn at the stake! Through this the world is cleansed of more evil!" the leader of the Angels said through the microphone. Two guards had tied the thin demon to the stake and were preparing to set the wood alight. Aeris was watching from the 'guest of honour' box with the rest of her friends. They were all cheering, though Aeris was not doing it cheerfully.  
  
Vincent scanned the crowd looking for the Angel that he had talked to the night before. He spotted her, and mouthed a quick sentence to her.  
  
"Do not blame yourself Aeris. This is not your fault."  
  
Aeris smiled weakly, as she lip read his sentence. A forgiving demon? It was ironic, the dark creature, part of the races that lived for vengeance was forgiving her. Her friends had noticed what the demon had said as well, and were looking at her strangely.  
  
"We talked last night." Aeris said. "Vincent taught me some very valuable lessons."  
  
"Vincent?" Cid asked in shock.  
  
"Vincent. that's his name." Aeris said. "He is very wise."  
  
"He is a demon!" Cloud said. "He can manipulate people. As soon as he is dead, Aeris shall be freed!"  
  
"He's not a normal demon!" Aeris said. "He is a Dragon Demon!"  
  
"All the more reason for him to die!" Barret said. "Dragon Demons are one of the most dangerous and powerful beings alive! They should be killed! Look, the burning has started!"  
  
Aeris turned and saw that the wood around the demon was burning fully already. The demon was coughing violently; choking on the thick black smoke that surrounded him. The crowd was cheering wildly, taunting the semi- divine creature with jeers and scorn. It was horrid. Aeris had to turn away from the scene, unable to watch the friendly creature die slowly and painfully. Tifa sensed her pain.  
  
"You really think he is a good person?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"He showed no sign of violence to me. He is very well mannered and civil. He gave me no reasons to fear him, nor to hate him." Aeris said. "All I've been taught has been proved wrong by him. He showed me that demons aren't as evil as they seem. He's the last of his kind. when he dies, the legendary dragons die with him. That's it!" Aeris turned and faced the demon. She quickly made eye contact and mouthed.  
  
"Summon Leviathan!"  
  
Vincent quickly understood and began the spell.  
  
"God of the Ocean, God of Sight. Come to me now, I need your might. Torture, death, strife and pain. I need you now, and bring your rain."  
  
Aeris, and the rest of the crowd gasped when it began to rain, putting out the flames. Through the still rising smoke, two glowing red orbs could be seen, Vincent's eyes were glowing as the spell took place. Suddenly, a blue dragon floated down to earth. It used its claws to cut through the ropes tying the demon to the stake. Vincent fell forward, onto the hot wood, on his knees, trying to breathe. He was taking, deep breathes. The dragon regarded his young master, before laying his tail around him, to protect him, as he recovered from the smoke inhalation. Three minutes later, Vincent climbed onto the Dragon's back and the dragon took to the air, disappearing into the skies. 


	3. Fast food and not so Happy campers

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Any ideas that are from the three-disc saga have nothing to do with me. Read and Review, and flame all you like! Oh and I need ideas for the names of the God of Darkness and the God of Light.  
  
Due to the lack of votes on the pairing, you've probably twigged that this is a Vin/Aeris!  
  
Read, Enjoy, Review. and Flame all you like.  
  
Aeris frowned as she looked up into the air, seeing the flaming ball of Meteor far away. Five years is all she had to stop it, five years to travel to Xuisla and defeat the Demon Lords and to find the counter curse. It didn't bare thinking of. She sighed, remembering how she helped the Dragon Demon escape two years ago, when she was younger. Now nineteen, she was more beautiful then she had ever been.  
  
Cloud was standing next to Tifa, smiling at the gang who were spread out on a grassy hill. They had set up camp for the night.  
  
"We leave for the Underworld tomorrow. We will stop the threat!" Cloud said suddenly. "We shall destroy the Demon tribe, for what they have done!"  
  
Aeris sighed and looked up into the sky, she could just about see the blue dragon, flying across the sky.  
  
'He was so incredible.' she thought, 'So handsome. and he was not evil at all. I hope he's okay."  
  
* * *  
  
The Dragon Demon growled under his breath as he jumped down from the tree. The Wolf he'd been tracking had been caught by a massive spider, and carried away.  
  
'Well there goes dinner.' he thought as he jumped down from the tree. He could smell smoke from a campfire and something cooking on it.  
  
Walking deeper into the forest, he began making is way towards the campsite. A wolf was ahead of him, walking slowly.  
  
'Well, I think dinner just might be back on.' the Dragon Demon thought, then started after it.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris collected up the plates and headed down towards the stream to wash them. She softly hummed as she worked. She heard a noise and looked up. A wolf was running quickly across the plains, followed by a person see recognised.  
  
"Vincent!" Aeris called.  
  
The Dragon Demon stopped, shocked to hear someone address him, without following up with an insult, or a death threat. The wolf bounced away.  
  
"And dinner escapes again." he said  
  
"Vincent, it's me, Aeris!" the Angel said with a smile. Over the last to years, Vincent had grown taller, his wings were bigger, and looked stronger. His horns had also grown. He hadn't put any weight on, all in all, he nearly looked the same as he had done, last time she had seen him.  
  
"Hello Aeris." Vincent answered, stretching his wings, then flapping then a bit, to get rid of the cramp.  
  
"Was that your dinner?" Aeris asked slyly.  
  
"Yes." Vincent answered. "It was."  
  
"Sorry." Aeris said. "Didn't mean to distract you from the hunt."  
  
Vincent shrugged. "It is of no importance. I will catch something else later."  
  
"Where are you travelling to?" Aeris asked, as the demon sat down by the river.  
  
"To Xuisla." Vincent answered. "Meteor has been summoned. I need to find out why and how." he suddenly went silent, and then slapped the water wih his hand and knocked a fish out of it. He caught it and killed it quickly.  
  
"Do you want to use our fire? We're travelling to Xuisla to destroy the Demon Lords."  
  
"Why?" Vincent asked. "They are unable to summon Meteor. Only the God of Darkness can summon it."  
  
"So why are you headed to Xuisla?" Aeris asked  
  
"I want to find out why the God of Darkness has awoken." Vincent answered. He caught another fish.  
  
* * *  
  
"%^%*$!" Cid swore as he watched Aeris walked back to camp, followed by the Dragon Demon. "^£$^£^! It's that Dragon Demon!" he pulled out his lance and fell into a fighting stance.  
  
"Cid!" Aeris snapped. "He's not evil. He's headed for Xuisla too."  
  
Cloud and Red XIII both joined Cid, weapons ready.  
  
"Demon! You shall die!" Cloud said  
  
"Death awaits you!" Red XIII agreed. "You shall not escape!"  
  
"So I guess. using your campfire is a no?" Vincent asked. "No problem." He had already gutted and cleaned the fish, and attached them to some sticks. He held them up to his face and blew on then.  
  
Aeris gasped, not knowing that Dragon Demons could breathe fire.  
  
Cid, Cloud and Red XIII looked shocked as well.  
  
"How in the name of all that is holy did you do that?" Cid asked.  
  
"One of the abilities of a Dragon Demon. Breathing fire." Vincent answered with a shrug. "We can breathe fire. Generally it is a frustration outlet. but it has its uses."  
  
"Demon!" Yuffie, Reeve, Barret and Shera shouted together.  
  
"Yes, I think we've established that." Vincent said. "Listen, if I'm causing offence I shall leave."  
  
"Stay." Aeris said. "Guys! Listen if we're going to the underworld, we might as well travel with someone who speaks the language."  
  
"Fine!" Cloud said. "Okay, Demon you may come with us, but you sleep outside the campsite, fifty metres away."  
  
Vincent nodded, showing his understanding.  
  
"Yc oui fecr." Vincent answered  
  
"What did you say?" Cloud asked  
  
"As you wish." Vincent answered before turning to walk towards the edge of the forest to sleep under the trees.  
  
All Demonic shall be written using Al Bhed. (Easier then inventing my own language.) Also please do not expect more than one update a week. Thanks to anyone who has already reviewed this, and thanks in advance to anyone who might review my story. 


	4. A hiking we will go

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Any ideas that are from the three-disc saga have nothing to do with me. Read and Review, and flame all you like!  
  
In this Chapter, the characters will begin to find their 'Elemental Weapons.'  
  
Aeris yawned and crawled out of the tent. Everyone else was still asleep. She glanced over to the area Vincent has been told to sleep. He wasn't there. Looking about Aeris smiled when she spotted the raven haired man by the lake, washing his face. He was dressed in only his underpants, his clothes drying over one of two fires. On the other one, cooked some fish and on flat stone over the top, some small cakes.  
  
"Morning Vincent!" Aeris called.  
  
The Dragon Demon looked up and waved at her.  
  
"Do you want some fish?" He asked. "Or some bread?" he motioned to the cooking food.  
  
Aeris nodded and walked over to the river.  
  
"Doing laundry?" she asked smiling at the demon, but frowning when she noticed scars running across his back. "Oh my Gods. what happened to you?"  
  
"The scars?" Vincent asked. "Long story."  
  
"Tell me." Aeris said sitting down.  
  
"When I was seven. there was an attack at Xuisla. We were attacked by the demons. My parents were killed, I was captured." Vincent shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Aeris smiled with sympathy.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't force it out of you. When you're ready, I'll listen."  
  
Vincent nodded, showing he understood and pulled his trousers off the rack. Testing that they were dry, he pulled them on.  
  
Cloud had awoken and was outside his tent.  
  
"Demon, get away from her!"  
  
"Hey!" Vincent returned. "And I'm still fifty metres from your campsite. I'm perfectly within your rules."  
  
"Get away from her!" Cloud said again. "Get back under the tree you slept under! You cannot share the breakfast Aeris cooked for our group!"  
  
"Cloud!" Aeris said angrily "Vincent cooked the food. He invited me to share it! He's not evil! He's just. misunderstood!"  
  
"He is a murderous creature from Xuisla!" Cloud said. "Listen Demon! You escaped burning at the stake, but you are not welcome among us! You are condemned to spend your life alone, without friends, without family, without a person you love."  
  
Vincent didn't even bother replying to that. He just growled under his breath and walked a few feet, before spreading his wings and taking to the air.  
  
Aeris gave Cloud a death glare and took to the air following the Dragon Demon.  
  
* * *  
  
Automatically it was clear that Vincent had the advantage in a mid air chase. He was unbelievably quick, and very aerodynamic. He was diving in and out the clouds. Aeris was behind him, keeping sight of the raven wings.  
  
"Vincent! Slow down!" Aeris shouted. "Stop flying so fast! Ignore Cloud! He doesn't know of what he is speaking!"  
  
Vincent growled under his breath before slowing down his flight, hovering in mid air. Aeris glided up to him.  
  
"Ignore Cloud. He's a fool." She said with a smile. "Listen, I don't mid you, Cid, Red and Tifa won't mind you. Neither will Shera. They'll trust you, because I trust you."  
  
"He's right you know." Vincent said, as he followed Aeris back to the campsite. "I am condemned to spending my life alone, after all. I am a demon."  
  
"Don't think that way." Aeris said with a slight smile. "You're not a demon. You are a Dragon Demon."  
  
* * *  
  
Red, Cid and Tifa were sitting by the lake, watching the fish and the bread cook.  
  
"I wonder if the demon will share it?" Cid asked hopefully. "Hey look, he and Aeris has gone for a morning fly."  
  
Both the Demon and the Angel were gliding towards a large field where they could do a skim landing. Aeris went first, and landed, skimming along the ground, flapping her wings, backward to slow herself down. She soon fell over, unable to keep her balance.  
  
Cid started cheering and clapping, as the Demon turned into his final approach. His landing was much more stylish and graceful.  
  
"The talons help." He said to Aeris who looked slightly jealous. "Hey, you lot are you going to sit there drooling all morning or ask if you can eat any of the food?  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud gathered the group together, telling Vincent to stand ten metres away. He still did not trust the Dragon Demon.  
  
"Okay, we split into two groups." Hr said. Aeris and I will be the leaders. Aeris, choose your team. We meet in three days at the other side of the Mountains of the eternal Night!"  
  
"Cid, Tifa, Red, Shera and Vincent." Aeris said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris sighed as her group came closer to the Mountain range. They were always cloaked in Darkness. She was glad she was with Vincent, as his demonic senses would be of the greatest help in the darkness.  
  
"Come on then people! We have to get across these mountains as soon as possible!" she said with a grin.  
  
They began the trek up the mountain path.  
  
"So Vince?" Cid asked the Dragon Demon who was walking behind him. We'll be reaching Drinasi in a few days." The wizard explained using magic to light a cigarette. "Wanna go on a pub crawl?"  
  
The Dragon Demon smirked.  
  
"If you think you can out drink me." he answered.  
  
"Well, since you're a demon, you'll have a demonic metabolism, so I guess you'll out drink me, but still, come for the fun of it!"  
  
"Cid, I'm a demon." Vincent said.  
  
"Nobody has seen your race for years." Cid said. "If anyone asks, you're a half race."  
  
Vincent nodded, before picking up a large stick and setting it alight using his flame breath.  
  
"And there was light." he said, before passing it to Cid. "  
  
"Doesn't that burn your mouth?" Cid asked in shock.  
  
"No." Vincent answered.  
  
"What other freaky skills do you have?" Cid asked  
  
"I can change the weather, depending on my mood, but only if I'm tired, generally I can stop myself from doing it." Vincent explained. "So old man, where do you come from?"  
  
*%&*$&"! Old Man?" Cid asked. "I'm 33! How old are you?"  
  
"21." Vincent answered.  
  
"*&^*)" Cid said "You seem older then that!"  
  
"Call it. life experience." Vincent said with a smile.  
  
"Come on Cid! Stop lagging!" Shera called. "We've found a cave to camp in tonight." She waved, pointing at a cave.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent sat down to act as look out. He had offered to do the first stint, due to end at one in the morning. Red was due to take over, then Cid, followed by Tifa, who was taking the last watch, before they all awoke to have breakfast and start hiking again. The air was cold, and the fire was burning brightly, giving off a warmth, but still, Vincent had his wings wrapped around himself, to keep his body as warm as possible. His weapon sat down by his feet, his Double Chained Bladed Discs, also known as a 'Flying Doomsday Discs.' It was a deadly weapon, especially in the hands of someone who knew how to use it.  
  
It grew colder and the night drew on, and it began to snow heavily.  
  
* * * Cloud and his group were sitting in another cave, surrounded by walls made of crystal.  
  
"I hope Aeris group has found shelter." Barret said with a frown. It's snowing heavily."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"They will be fine. I just hope they've ditched the demon."  
  
"I don't think Vincent is that evil." Reeve said looking up. "He hasn't shown us any reason to fear him. "  
  
"The goblin is right." Barret said with a half smile. "Plus, as a demon, he is a deadly fighter, and a powerful ally to have."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"He's a strong fighter, I don't doubt that, and he can summon the dragons." He looked to his left and spotted a white sword lying on an alter, a few metres to the right of him. He walked across and picked it up.  
  
"You have discovered the Blizzard Fury." a female voice said. "I am Shiva, Goddess of Ice. Sword warrior, the world is in danger.The God of Darkness has summoned Meteor. Use this weapon to help defeat him to end the threat."  
  
"What?" Cloud asked in shock.  
  
"This weapon is powered by Ice and Snow, it is my chosen weapon. You must use it to defeat the God of Darkness. Your friends have hidden weapons too. search for them. The Gods and Goddesses are fighting on your side."  
  
The voice faded and Cloud stepped back holding his new sword.  
  
* * *  
  
The air had become much colder. Vincent had decided to leave the others to sleep through the night, whilst he sat up on guard, since his wings were very useful for keeping him warm.  
  
* * *  
  
Cid yawned an woke, up to see Vincent still sitting guard. He checked his watch.  
  
"*(&(&!" he swore, waking everyone else up. "Vincent! What happened to taking turns?"  
  
"You were snoring so loudly, I decided to let the others sleep through it. You were unable to hear me through the noise." Vincent answered calmly, stretching his wings. "Shall we start hiking again? We will reach the Fiery Meadows by noon if we leave now."  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
"He's right guys. Lets get hiking. If we're lucky we'll reach the Clearing of Healing Springs tonight, a day early, meaning we'll get more rest."  
  
"Why doesn't Vince summon a dragon?" Red XIII asked "It would be quicker than walking."  
  
"If we fly, we will not gain experience." Vincent answered.  
  
"You are correct my friend." Red answered. "I'm a fool not to have thought of that."  
  
They began hiking down the mountain trail, laughing as Cid began throwing snow balls at them all.  
  
"Cid!" Shera called "Stop being childish!"  
  
Cid lobbed one at the demon, causing it to explode on his head. In one fluid motion, Vincent had bent down, scooped up a snowball and had thrown it at Cid, putting his cigarette out and to completely render him blind for a few seconds, enough to make him slip on some ice.  
  
Aeris and Tifa laughed as Cid stood up spluttering and spiting snow.  
  
"&^*^*!" he said "Remind me never to throw a snowball at you again!"  
  
End of Chapter. For all of you who have not heard of a pub-crawl, it is generally something that takes place on a stag night, or for a very important party. A group of people go out, walking in an area where there are lots of pubs. They stop at each one for a pint of beer, before going on to the next one. (A English custom.) I thought sending Barret and Cid out on one together would make a hilarious next chapter.  
  
If anyone draws fan-art, could you draw me a picture of all the characters of Final Fantasy VII, as they are in the Fanfiction, as I would really appreciate it.  
  
Also if anybody wants to make any suggestions, you are quite welcome to. I need ideas for the God of Darkness and the God of Light. 


	5. A shock, a fight and an exile

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before. In this chapter, Vincent shows off another skill of the Dragon Demon tribe. Vincent's abilities come from the Ryu's in Breath of Fire Four. If you are confused with my Vincent. taking part in the activities around him, such as throwing snowballs at Cid and making jokes, this is when I started to replay FF 7 for ideas. I discovered that Vincent does usually have a bit to say, and does make some pretty funny comments. , Instead of being the 'International man of silence as quite a few people make him out to be."  
  
The massive Griffin landed in front of Vincent and Cid, growling loudly.  
  
"Its to strong!" Cid shouted. "We can't defeat it. we need more strength!"  
  
"I'm on it!" Vincent said, he closed his eyes and began concentrating. A bright light surrounded him and when it dropped, his wings, hair and eyes had changed colour. His wings were blue, as was his eyes, and his hair had turned white.  
  
"$£^%£!" Cid shouted as 'Vincent' cast a water spell onto his opponent, knocking it down. "What on earth is that?"  
  
A bright light surrounded Vincent again, and then dropped. Vincent had transformed back into his original self.  
  
"I can concentrate powers of certain dragons, and use their abilities in battles. It boosts my attacking and defending abilities." Vincent explained with a smile. "I can't remain in that form, it takes up MP, the stronger the Dragon, the more MP it takes to remain in the form. That was Aura, one of the weakest, I can stay in that form for up to seventeen battle turns, then I'll revert back automatically.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud was testing out his new weapon. It was extremely powerful, and deadly. Included in every attack was an icy magic attack that took up no MP.  
  
"It's incredible!" Cloud said. "I will be able to defeat anything with it!"  
  
"And there is a weapon hidden for each of us." Barret said with a smile." Each of us will get a weapon made by a God or Goddess!"  
  
"I know!" Yuffie said, spinning her daggers in he hands, before holstering them.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris and her group made it onto the Fiery Meadows and smiled  
  
"Feel that warmth!" she said.  
  
"Be glad you have white wings.," Vincent said to her. "These ones suck in heat like it's going out of fashion."  
  
Aeris laughed and took another step forward. She gasped, standing on a red metal stick. Engraved on it were the words 'Rising Sun'  
  
"Young Angel." A voice said. "You have discovered the Rising Sun, the rod that can control fire. You must defeat the God of Darkness. the other Gods and Goddesses have created weapons. As you journey, you will each find one."  
  
Aeris smiled and bowed.  
  
"Thank you." she said, throwing her old weapon to the floor and holstering her new one. "We will do our best."  
  
* * *  
  
Half a day had passed and Aeris and her group stepped onto the Healing Plains. The natives walked out to meet them.  
  
"Welcome to the Healing Plains!" a man, said with a smile. "You have travelled far, and this is a rest stop for those who travel." he looked at each member in turn. "Vincent! Good to see you again!"  
  
"You know them?" Aeris asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, we know Vincent. We found him a few miles from this place; he was only around nine at the time. He was injured, weak, ill and had know where to go." The man explained. "We had sworn to help all creatures in need, and even though he is a demon, the rules still stand."  
  
"Come on Vincent." Cid said. "Since you've been here, show me the nearest pub!"  
  
Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Alright then, but they only sell not alcoholic drinks." Vincent answered.  
  
"*&^%(!" Cid swore. "*^*+"  
  
"Cid!" Shera said angrily. "Enough with the cursing. I'm going to the bookstore to buy a book on white magic. Vincent try to keep him out of trouble."  
  
"I will." Vincent answered with a nod.  
  
They all parted ways, agreeing to met up in the inn breakfast hall at nine the next morning.  
  
* * * "So. do you know about Vincent's past?" Aeris asked the man who was mixing up some herbs for a magic potion.  
  
"Yes. he had been badly wounded by the demon tribe. The demon tribe was highly jealous of the abilities of the Dragon Demons, so they massacred the tribe, and took the survivor's prisoner. Vincent was among them. They tried to use the prisoners to discover the secret behind their abilities; they tortured them, killed them, and abused them in every way. Vincent saw his entire family be killed, at the hands of the demons, he witnessed his entire tribe be slaughtered. He escaped, how. nobody knows. he reached the Floating Stepping-stones, across the bottomless pit, and collapsed. We found him a few days later and brought him back to help him. We thought he was a demon to begin with, but slowly learnt he wasn't, he was a Dragon Demon, and the only surviving one.." The man put his wooden spoon down. "Vincent left this place, in order to find more of his kind, that was four years ago. we have no idea what has happened to him in this time. We are just glad he has found friends."  
  
Aeris nodded, unable to believe what her friend had been through, and how he got the scares.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie cursed as she stumbled onto the Fiery Plains.  
  
"Hey, the other group has already been through!" she said, "They've left a note. we were here at 2:01! They'll be at the Healing Plains by now! We won't reach there until tomorrow! We'll have to camp out here!" she sighed as Barret and Reeve came closer.  
  
"Oh it won't be too long." He said with a smile. "Sure they reached the meeting point before us, and sure they'll get to rest tonight. There ain't nothing to do there!"  
  
Yuffie scowled "Yeah, but Tifa and Aeris get to hang around with the cute Dragon Demon."  
  
"Demons look handsome to entice people!" Cloud almost shouted." You cannot trust them! They are deceiving creatures who are out to destroy everything!" he held his sword in a attacking pose "And I will kill him when he least expects it."  
  
* * *  
  
Cid grumbled as he followed Vincent back to the inn. The dragon demon's wings were moving gently in the wind.  
  
"I can't believe there was no booze!" he said angrily, causing the raven- haired man to turn and look at Cid.  
  
"This is an area of health, they don't sell cigarettes or alcohol within the city walls." Vincent explained, to the angry wizard. "We'd better get some sleep."  
  
* * *  
  
"Demon!" Cloud shouted, spotting the raven-haired man standing by the city gates, waiting of the others to be prepared to leave. "You travel no further with us. Leave us be and go on your way!"  
  
He went into an attacking position. Barret pulled both Tifa and Aeris out of the way, and Yuffie did the same to Shera. The others stood back, unable to believe Cloud was going to attack the Dragon Demon.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud ran forward, and swung his sword at Vincent, who neatly jumped backwards, avoiding the pure white blade. Cloud took another swipe, managing to hit Vincent's left wing, causing a bloody cut to appear. Vincent took a step back, wincing in pain.  
  
'I guess I'll have to fight back.' he thought gritting his teeth, before calling on a weak fire spell.  
  
Cloud shouted angrily as the flame burnt around his body, causing only slight burns.  
  
'Why hasn't he attacked me yet?" Cloud asked himself. 'Why isn't he fighting back?' he lashed out again, hitting the raven-haired demon in the shoulder.  
  
Vincent hissed in pain, as the blood ran freely down his back and wings, caking them in sticky blood. He let lose a ball of Dragon fire, forcing Cloud to run back a few steps.  
  
"Vincent!" Aeris shouted "Cloud! Stop it!"  
  
Vincent growled under his breath and turned to walk from the fight, he reached an empty plain, summoned a Dragon and climbed onto its back.  
  
"That's right!" Cloud said with a sneer. "Run away Demon! You are a coward!"  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris watched sadly as the Dragon disappeared into the clouds. He was gone, along with the raven-haired man. She turned to Cloud who was still laughing.  
  
"Cloud!" she snapped. "What had he done?"  
  
"He's a demon Aeris! A creature everyone should hate. Why do you care about him? Demons slaughtered the Angel tribe a long time ago. You should hate him for that!"  
  
Aeris looked Cloud in the eyes, he green ones glowing with anger.  
  
"He did not hurt my tribe!" she snapped. "He did nothing to my tribe! Vincent did nothing to anyone! The only connection he has with the Demon tribe, is being their prisoner for three years! They killed his family and tribe as well! The only difference is Vincent is alone! He has nobody to relate to!" she burst into tears and ran towards the inn, followed by Tifa and Shera.  
  
"£&&(" Cid said hotly "Vincent is a friend. He helped us; he has shown no reason for us to hate him. If it weren't for him, we'd be dead Cloud! The Guardian of the Mountain attacked us. Vincent helped us to kill it!"  
  
Cid stalked off back to the bar.  
  
Cloud scratched his head, unable to believe his comrades were siding with the Dragon Demon. He turned to Red who was stretching.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because looks can be deceiving Cloud." Red XIII answered before walking towards the inn.  
  
Another chapter in the can! Wow, I actually managed to keep this going for longer then a week!!! * Jumps up and down for joy *  
  
He's a taster of the next chapter:  
  
Yuffie finds her elemental weapon on the Floating Stepping Stones and our team reaches the Sleeping Depths.  
  
Vincent heads towards the Valley of Death and Resurrection, and meets with the Spirits of his tribe for guidance of what to do.  
  
Read and Review people!! 


	6. The exile and the Valley of Death

Disclaimer: You know the score, so I won't be a bore. (__ bad poetry) I would also like to add my thanks to the Al Bhed Translator I used to translate English into Al Bhed (I'm using it as the language of demons.)  
  
Yuffie jumped onto the first floating steppingstone, laughing as the others came up behind her smiling at her antics.  
  
"We're floating, we're floating, this is so cool!" she shouted jumping onto the next stone, followed by the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris sighed and spread he wings, flying just next to Yuffie, ready to catch her in case she fell off. She missed the presence of the Dragon Demon and was still angry at Cloud.  
  
'I hope he's alright.' she thought with a sigh.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!" Yuffie shouted "Check out these Daggers!" she picked them up. "They're the 'Twin Tornadoes!" she threw her old daggers into the pit and holstered her new ones.  
  
"So that is two of us." said Cloud "I got the Blizzard Fury, and Yuffie found the Twin Tornadoes."  
  
"I found the Rising Sun." Aeris said, showing her new rod to Cloud.  
  
The group smiled, as the looked at the three impressive weapons, and then continued on their way, not realising a shadow was following them.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent dropped down into the Valley; it was dark and cold. He knew that spirits were watching him, wondering why a living creature would come to the valley.  
  
'I hope I find them quickly...' Vincent thought.  
  
* * *  
  
A pearly white creature, almost completely see through spotted the Dragon Demon.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked in interest "You are still alive."  
  
The Dragon Demon spun around to face the ghost.  
  
"I came here to seek guidance from my tribe." He answered. * * *  
  
The ghost of an old Dragon Demon gasped when he saw the younger one, still alive, breathing and warm.  
  
'E druikrd fa ymm teat." he said Damm sa.ruf yna oui cdemm mejehk?"(1)  
  
Vincent looked up "E aclybat vnus dra uhcmyikrd." He answered. "E syta ed du dra Vmuydehk Cdabbehkcduhac. Baubma vnus dra jemmyka haynpo rambat sa." (2)  
  
"Ev oui yna cdemm mejehk, fro tet oui lusa du drec bmyla?"(3) the ghost asked, as another two came towards him, and sat down by his side. One was female, the other male.  
  
"E lysa rana du caag ouin kietyhla yht ytjela. Dra Kut uv Tynghacc ryc yfugah, ra ryc cissuhat Sadaun." Vincent explained. "E ys dnyjammehk du tacdnuo res, pid E haat du ghuf, ruf E lyh yllusbmecr ed." (4)  
  
"Oui yna cdemm mejehk, dryd bnujac oui yna y cdnuhk yht ypma vekrdan. E lyhhud keja oui yh yhcfan du ouin xiacdeuh Vincent." the old man said with a smile, before shaking his head. "Rufajan, fa lyh ramb oui eh ouin vekrd." (5)  
  
"Ruf?" (6) Vincent questioned.  
  
"Ic Tnykuh Tasuhc, ryja y faybuh. Ed ryc aqecdat vun haynmo y druicyht oaync. Dra 'Ubbucehk Amasahdc', dra Pmyta teclc uv Hekrd yht Tyo, dra 'Ubbucehk Amasahdc' fyc lnaydat po dra Kut uv Tynghacc, dra Imdesyda Tacdnildeja Faybuh. Rufajan dra Kut uv Mekrd syhykat du dyga dra tynghacc uid uv uha rymv, vunkehk dra faybuh fedr dra Imdesyda Rumo Faybuh." (6)  
  
Vincent nodded, having been told the story many years ago.  
  
"."Dra 'Ubbucehk Amasahdc' ec y bufanvim faybuh, pid rekrmo tyhkanuic eh dra fnuhk ryhtc. Ev fa keja ed du oui, fa yna dnicdehk oui du bnudald ed fedr ouin meva, cuim yht cbened The old man said. (7)  
  
Vincent nodded. "Oui ryja so funt." (8)  
  
The younger, male ghost picked up an impressive weapon. The two blades were sharp, one white one black. The chain linking the two, was a mixture of black and white metal. He handed it to Vincent.  
  
"E fecr oui milg." The old ghost said. "Yht E yfyed dra desa uin bydrc crymm lnucc ykyeh Vincent. " he vanished, along with the other two ghosts. (9)  
  
I thought we all died. Tell me. how are you still living?" I escaped from the onslaught. I made it to the Floating Steppingstones. People from the village nearby helped me If you are still living, why did you come to this place I came here to seek your guidance and advice. The God of Darkness has awoken, he has summoned Meteor. I am travelling to destroy him, but I need to know, how I can accomplish it You are still living, that proves you are a strong and able fighter. I cannot give you an answer to your question Vincent. However, we can help you in your fight How Us Dragon Demons, have a weapon. It has existed for nearly a thousand years. The 'Opposing Elements', the Blade discs of Night and Day, the 'Opposing Elements' was created by the God of Darkness, the Ultimate Destructive Weapon. However the God of Light managed to take the darkness out of one half, forging the weapon with the Ultimate Holy Weapon You have my word I wish you luck. And I await the time our paths shall cross again Vincent.  
  
Wow. that was short, but it is unfair for you guys to have to scroll down loads of work to get to the translations. If you want to try out the Al Bhed Translator yourself just type 'Al bhed' into a search engine and it'll come up. 


	7. Return of the Exile, and a pub crawl

Disclaimer: Hooray, I got off my lazy Butt and updated!! (Jumps up and down for joy.) I promise I'll get better at getting new chapters up. I apologise for the way the translations came up, didn't realise they'd do that _. Anyways. you know I don't own Final Fantasy VII, as if I did, Vincent would be the main character, not the chocobo haired one. (By now you can tell I hate Cloud with a vengeance, I'm also not a major Yuffie fan, and generally don't both recruiting her, unless I run into her in a forest. I don't go out to search for her) and only find the game interesting when I have a couple of decent fighters (Cid, Red XIII, Tifa and Vincent)  
  
Added Note: Translations in this chapter may be screwy. I apologise in advance. I think I've got these ones up better.  
  
Please Read and Review!!! Flame if you want to! (Saves me money on heating bill)  
  
I forewarn you. I'm sending Barret, Cid, Reeve and Vincent out on a pub- crawl! (British custom. idea is to visit as many bars, pubs etc as possible and have a pint at each. see how far you get before you get arrested, collapse or get home. Dead fun. but hangover in the morning.)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris let out a scream as the massive creature jumped towards them, it's claws bared and it's teeth dripping with fresh blood. It was a Zolom, but a poisonous one.  
  
"Cloud! Barret!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone span around, and fell into attacking stances, ready to defeat the monster and send its soul to the Farplane.  
  
"Attack formation!" Cloud said. "Men in front, girls at the back! Use whatever force you have to!"  
  
Cid ran forward to attack first, launching his lance at the stomach of the monster. It did little damage, just bounced off it.  
  
"Where's Vince when you need him?" he asked running back to the front line.  
  
"What can he do what we can't?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Turn into a dragon like creature, that is twice as powerful, twice as fast and twice as dangerous." Cid answered hotly, as his wife cast a ice spell on the monster, only succeeding to annoy it further.  
  
Aeris took to the air, and flew down to smash it on its head, but missed, she glided round, to aim up another attack, but the monster lashed out, knocking her head of heels in the air, falling towards the bottomless pit. Dazed she couldn't move her right wing, so could only slow the fall, not stop it.  
  
* * *  
  
From high above, a pair of blood red eyes, watched the fight. As he saw Aeris fall, he dived, flying so fast, only a black blur could be seen as he sped past. Pressing his wings against his body to cut down air resistance, he was able to fly at tremendous speeds. He quickly caught up with the Angel and caught her, opened his wings and began to gain altitude, flying out the gorge. He put Aeris down on a rock, well away from the battle and went to join the ranks.  
  
* * *  
  
Cid grinned as the Dragon Demon arrived, quickly joining the ranks, and preparing for his first attack. He spun his new weapon in his hands, getting used to the weight.  
  
"I trust I'm not late." Vincent said, narrowing his eyes at his target.  
  
"Not at all." Cid answered. "Show Cloud, and the others what you can do!"  
  
Vincent smiled and delivered a devastating attack to the Zolom's head, leaving a deep gash across its right eye, before falling back to prepare for his next attack.  
  
Cloud and Barret stared at the demon, amazed to he had been able to deliver that strong of attack first off, and that he was lining up for another.  
  
Cid aimed a Lightning attack to the cut. It had great effect. The blood stream conducted the electricity and killed it.  
  
"And stay down!" Cid yelled. "Vincent, glad to see ya buddy! We still got to go out on the pun crawl! I think you are officially a member of out group!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yuffie said. "That was one incredibly powerful hit!"  
  
Reeve nodded.  
  
"It would be wise to have him as an alley, as opposed to a enemy."  
  
"The goblin's right." Barret said.  
  
"Fine." Cloud snapped. "He can come with us, but be warned demon, this doesn't mean I like you." He walked away.  
  
"Ignore him Vin." Cid said. "He doesn't like people who are stronger than him."  
  
"Then he shouldn't like anyone. Spiritually, everyone here is stronger than him." Vincent stated, before walking over to Aeris, who was beginning to wake up.  
  
"You all right?" he asked, helping the Angel to her feet.  
  
"Fine." She answered, before looking up "Vincent?"  
  
"You smell like death." Red said looking at him. "Like you've been around the spirits."  
  
"Yeah, I went to the Valley of Death." Vincent said  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?" Cid asked, "That'll give you nightmares till the sun falls from the sky!"  
  
"I went to see my ancestors, to seek their guidance." Vincent said. "To see if Meteor has been summoned before."  
  
"What did they say?" Aeris asked in hope  
  
"They could not give me that information. All they gave me was this." He held up the weapon.  
  
"Does that mean you can speak demonic?" Yuffie asked  
  
"Fluently, it is my mother tongue." Vincent answered  
  
"Speak some, speak some!" Yuffie said, jumping up and down  
  
"Drana ec y nrosa yht naycuh vun ajanodrehk fa tu, Yht ed'c uin ruba yht cbenedc dryd femm caa ic drnuikr, Yc lremtnah yna punh, udranc mayja drec funmt, Yht drec ec ruf, uin tacdheac ihvumt," Vincent said  
  
"What does that mean?" Aeris asked  
  
"There is a rhyme and reason for everything we do, And it's our hope and spirits that will see us through, As children are born, others leave this world, And this is how, our destines unfold." Vincent translated, "It's a prayer the Dragon Demons said to Garas."  
  
Tifa smiled.  
  
"That is really a nice prayer!" she said "I can't believe I thought you were all dangerous! Demons are not all they seem to be."  
  
* * *  
  
The gang walked into the city, and walked towards the inn. Cloud was still acting hostile to the Dragon Demon.  
  
"Rooms for tonight: Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie, Cid and Shera, Barret, myself and Reeve, Red you're bunking with the demon! The evening is your own, be ready to go at 10:00 am tomorrow morning!" He stalked to his room.  
  
"Lads, we're going on a pub-crawl!" Cid said "The way we greet new members into the band!"  
  
"Absolutely!" Barret said.  
  
"Lets go guys!" Cid said motioning to the door.  
  
"Vincent. try and keep them out of trouble." Shera said, with mock concern, before smirking "But enjoy yourself."  
  
"Will do." Vincent answered, following the loud group to the bar across the road.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent said amused at Barret, Reeve and Cid's antics. All of them were completely drunk, and shouting, singing and basically making merry.  
  
"Three little girls from school are we!" the three of them sang between drinking another mouthful of beer. "Three little girls from school are we."  
  
Vincent shook his head, and turned away, to finish his beer, before preparing to lead the drunken three back to the inn. He knew it'd be a challenge, but it would be an experience as well.  
  
"Vince, come an sing with us!" Barret said almost falling off his chair. "Come on, stop being a boring sod!" He tottered dangerously on his stool, before he fell off it. He got back up and burst straight into song.  
  
"I'm a little yellow fish in the big blue sea, won't somebody help me."  
  
Vincent snorted, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You know what Vince?" Cid said, walking over to the Dragon Demon. "You're my only true friend. I love you." he then staggered back to Reeve and Barret, and they broke out into song again. Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa, Shera and Aeris watched as the men returned. Cid and Barret were supporting each other, and swaying about the street. Reeve was behind them, stumbling and tripping, Vincent was a few steps behind, watching, amused at the threesome's antics. He looked perfectly sober, and like he hadn't drunk much.  
  
"Hi girlies." Cid slurred as he fell across the doorstep and staggered to the stairs, followed by Reeve and Barret.  
  
"That is the last time I allow him to go out on a bender." Shera said. "Did they cause a lot of problems?"  
  
"Asides from singing 'Three little girls' and 'I'm a little yellow fish,' they were remarkably." Vincent paused, trying to think of the correct word. "Remarkably conversational and coherent."  
  
"What did Cid say?" Tifa asked "I can use it an blackmail him."  
  
"He said I was his only friend and he loved me." Vincent said. "I'm sure that was drunken babble."  
  
Shera smirked.  
  
"Oh well, I'd better make sure that he's on his stomach if he collapsed on the floor." She walked off upstairs.  
  
"Yeah." Tifa said "I'm going to pull in as well."  
  
"Vincent?" Aeris asked "Will you play a game of chess with me?"  
  
The raven-haired demon nodded  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
"Checkmate." Vincent said, moving his left knight into position.  
  
"Well done." Aeris said with a smile, before standing up and walking towards the sofa by the fire. She sat down.  
  
Vincent followed her.  
  
"Aren't fires beautiful?" she asked watching it crackle and glow. "So Bright, so warm. they're dangerous, but can save your life." She smiled and leant back, leaning against the demon, and closing her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aeris!" a frantic male voice said. "Wake up!"  
  
Aeris slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the sofa, leaning against the Dragon Demon who was beginning to wake up looking confused.  
  
"What?" She asked, realising she had fallen asleep. She looked at her watch, it said 9:00. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's manipulated you" I told you that they have the ability to do that!" It was Cloud, raising his sword.  
  
'Oh Gods, here we go again.' Vincent thought standing up. "I didn't manipulate her, Dragon Demons cannot manipulate people, we stayed up to have a game of chess, sat down and talked, and fell asleep. Nothing happened."  
  
"Don't lie demon, I only accepted you into the group under as I thought you could be trusted. Now I see you can't."  
  
"Cloud!" Aeris shouted, "He's telling the truth! He did nothing to me! I feel asleep, and so did he!"  
  
Cloud looked at Aeris, then at Vincent.  
  
"Fine." He said . "Groups for today: Barret, myself, Reeve and Aeris, Cid, Shera and Yuffie and Red, Tifa and you."  
  
"Fine." Vincent said, before leaving the room, to go upstairs and take a shower before it was time to go.  
  
Aeris looked at Cloud in anger.  
  
"I can't believe you Cloud!" she said "Learn to trust him! Vincent is not evil! He is not dangerous! I feel asleep on him!"  
  
"Aeris." Cloud said "He's a demon! He's manipulated everyone in this group into accepting him. I will battle with him, kill him and free you all, just as it should have happened two years ago." He looked the Angel in the eyes. "You have half an hour to get ready." He walked away, leaving Aeris with her thoughts.  
  
'.Vincent won't fight. he won't fight as he can. Vincent could kill you in a second. but he won't. Cloud. why can't you see he's not dangerous, or evil. Alexander. God of Light. help Cloud understand that Vincent is not evil." she sighed and walked over to Tifa, Shera and Yuffie who were standing around waiting to depart.  
  
And so it ends here.. Another chapter has been posted, and everyone is amazed that Jenza1202 in not as lazy as she seems..  
  
Next Chapter: Tifa and Reeve find their weapons. How will Cid, Barret and Reeve cope with their hangovers? Cast your votes on who will win the battle, Cloud of Vincent? 


	8. Fights, wounds and confessions Merry Ch...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.  
  
Jenza1202: I'm going to try my hand at writing an interesting, and exciting battle scene. As always R and R, and flame all you want to! It's all good fun, and since the winter months are rolling in around here, it might keep me warmer. This is my third attempt to get this uploaded. my internet has been playing up, lets me on for three minutes and then throws me off. grr. anyways. here it is!  
  
The group gathered in the square. Cid, Reeve and Barret were looking hung over and shouted at everyone who made a noise. Cloud walked around.  
  
"I've changed my minds about the grouping: Myself, the demon, Barret, Reeve and Red, Tifa, Shera, Cid, Aeris and Yuffie."  
  
"&^%$&!" Leave me with a bunch of females ^**^!" Cid said angrily. "If you giggle you *&^^s I'll personally kill you!"  
  
Aeris gave Cloud a confused look, normally Cloud couldn't stand being in the same room as Vincent, but they had put him in his group. She had an idea why, Cloud had sworn to attack the raven haired man, so would do it during the day, if he did. She looked at Vincent who had raised an eyebrow, but was saying nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud smiled as his group walked up the hill. The ocean of the Sleeping Depths came into view. Reeve was still bemoaning his hangover, as was Barret.  
  
"Tell those &)^^£ Birds to shut up!" Barret said angrily "I )&^^ them all!"  
  
Vincent snorted.  
  
"Barret, there's going on forty million birds out there, you can't kill them all!" he stretched his wings, removing the cramp, and almost hitting a hung over Reeve in the face.  
  
"&(&^ I can try!"  
  
"Watch the wings bird boy!" Reeve said.  
  
Vincent snorted, and fell back, pacing next to Red, hoping for a coherent, logical converstation.  
  
Red yawned and stretched.  
  
"Come on, the sooner we get across the ocean, the better. Are we renting a boat?"  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"To save money, we could fly across by Leviathan." Vincent commented.  
  
"We take a boat." Cloud said walking off.  
  
The rest shrugged and followed the blonde haired human.  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa gasped and ran forward and picked up the brown gloves. They were made out of leather, but had metal plates on them. Written on the sides was 'Hands of the Earth'. She smiled and slipped her old gloves off and put them on, smiling as she felt the power in them. She gave a few experimental few punches.  
  
"These are great!" she said laughing, joining the group. "I can't believe the Gods and Goddesses are helping us  
  
Aeris smiled.  
  
"So that's you, Cloud, myself, Yuffie and Vincent."  
  
"You think Vin's alright?" Cid asked. "I mean, with Cloud. they almost had a large fight against each other a few days ago, if, they're together, it might happen again."  
  
"I hope so." Aeris said. 'Vincent, please be okay. Alexander, God of Light, please prevent Cloud from attacking Vincent, Garas, Holy Dragon, please protect Vincent'  
  
* * *  
  
High in the sky, an invisible white dragon was flying. He had heard the Angel's plea.  
  
'Don't worry little one. I always protect my own.' He thought. 'He carries my weapon, he shall be protected. I will protect the final survivor of my people. Besides. he is strong, wise and brave. Cloud would find it very difficult to kill him.  
  
* * *  
  
The group all climbed into the boat, and began to sail it across the Sleeping Depths. On the other side, in the far distance, miles away over sea and land, sticking up from the earth like a dagger, the black mountain of Xuisla could be seen, standing out against the blood red sky.  
  
"&^$& Mountain." Barret said "*&^*^ means trouble when we get there."  
  
Red sat and looked at it.  
  
"Looks impressive. Vincent, I gather since you've been there, and escaped, you have a slight knowledge of the layout?"  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"I know my way around. The Dragon Demons had built an underground network of tunnesl, we'll be able to use them to pass through, and to reach the core, where the Dark Lord's resting place was." Vincent said. "The network of tunnels runs all over the continent that awaits on the other side. We can enter it as soon as we reach land and travel that way."  
  
"Handy." Barret said holding his stomach. "Hangover and seasickness does not go down well."  
  
"That the gods that we're not with Yuffie." Reeve said with a snort.  
  
"(&^*^ right short man." Barret said.  
  
"What other features have the Dragon Demons constructed? You were well known for your technological abilities and mechanical skills." Red asked, walking over to where Vincent was sitting. "You were the most advanced tribe in the world, combining simple inventions with the powers on nature."  
  
"Apart from the tunnels. we have a system of safe houses in the 'Forest of No Return, and search towers, on Mount Xuisla, inside the tunnel there are bombs planted by every loose rock pile, so if anyone comes to close, we could detonate them, and hold back intruders."  
  
"Safe houses in the Forest of No return?" Cloud scoffed "They call it the Forest of No Return, because people go in, but never come out."  
  
"That is because they believe they will not return, so they get lost." Vincent said. "It is all psychological, if you believe you will get lost, you do get lost in there. The safe houses were built to allow people a safe place to rest. They're all built up in the trees, away from creatures that hunt the ground. They have power, so there are usable phones in them. They use wind power." He added as an after thought, answering Red's next question.  
  
"So." Reeve started "We can pass through the Forest then?"  
  
Vincent nodded "It's not direct to the Mountain, but it will allow us to make our way around the side, then pass through the southern gate into the Marsh Lands, from their we can reach an entrance into the tunnels that will lead direct to the core." He smirked. "If anyone sees us enter the woods, they'll believe we'll get lost, so they won't care."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Barret said.  
  
Reeve and Red nodded.  
  
"It's a good idea. We'll be able to get in undetected and look around the lair. If he has awoken, he will not be there." Reeve said  
  
"Excuse me." Cloud said hotly "I am the leader of this group, I make the plans not you lot."  
  
Barret walked over to Cloud.  
  
"Listen blondie, you maybe the leader, but you won't listen to Vincent, so we do. He knows a underground system of tunnels, and can navigate them, and the 'Forest of no return." He said. "Get over your prejudice and accept him!"  
  
Cloud snorted.  
  
"Accept a demon? You must be kidding me!" he said "He's a minion of evil."  
  
Barret punched Cloud hard, knocking the human backwards, making him fall overboard into the Depths. He didn't surface.  
  
"&%*^!" Barret said.  
  
Having waited a few seconds for the human to surface, Vincent dived into the ocean to hopefully find the blonde haired swords man. Once he was under water, he thanked every god he could think of that he had excellent night vision, and could see in the dark.  
  
'Okay Cloud, where are you?' he thought.  
  
To his left he saw a shape slowly floating downwards. Vincent headed for that, propelling himself quickly through the water, trying to reach the human as fast as he could.  
  
* * *  
  
Up in the boat, Barret, Reeve and Red waited with worry, for Vincent and Cloud to surface.  
  
"Come on Vin." Barret shouted "Find Spike Ass , and get him up here!"  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent grabbed Cloud, and turned around, to head for the surface, and to take in some much needed air. He knew Cloud had been under longer than him, and if he didn't get to the surface soon, he'd die. Kicking his legs, Vincent powered his way to the surface and broke through, pulling Cloud's head up is well. The blonde human was still breathing, but was unconscious. He hauled the human into the boat, with the help of Barret, then grabbed hold of the side, and pulled himself in.  
  
Reeve dumped a Phoenix down on the human and helped him sit up.  
  
"What happened?" Cloud asked.  
  
"You opened your &^*£ gob, I punched you, and he saved you." Barret said, nodding his head to the soaking demon, who was getting his breath back, and wringing out his long hair.  
  
"What?" Cloud asked "He saved me? Why? I would have been fine myself!" He stood up. "This is a perfect place to get rid of the demon. I did not need help from him! None of us do!" He un holstered his sword, and brought it forward, ready to strike the soaking demon.  
  
Vincent knew, that with wet feathers, he wouldn't be as quick in the air, as he usually was, and wouldn't be able to fly as high as he would have wanted to, and that humans had a slight advantage in underwater combat. He quickly got to his feet, and picked up his own weapon, and prepared it for battle, ready to fight against the human again, but not to hurt him, but if the human wanted to kill him, he'd be damned if he didn't go down fighting.  
  
Cloud leaped forward, bring his sword down, but met the right blade of Vincent's Flying Blade. Cloud roared in anger and dashed forward, trying to force the demon into the water.  
  
Vincent easily jumped backward onto the bow of the boat, balancing along it easily, as Cloud followed him, with less agility and ease. Swinging his weapon he managed to disarm Cloud and threw the blue-white sword into the boat, were Reeve and Barret were watching in shock.  
  
"You will pay for that demon!" Cloud said, before making use of the one spell he knew, 'Fire'  
  
The fire spell burnt through the wood, and sent Vincent tumbling into the ocean. He didn't surface.  
  
Barret and Reeve stared into the waters, trying to see where the demon had fallen, but there was no sign of him, just still waters.  
  
Cloud smiled in victory and walked towards his friends, throwing a sleeping dust onto them, causing them to fall asleep. They'd be in port before they woke up, so would be unable to complain about him killing the demon, or to save the demon from his watery grave.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Vincent hit the water, he knew he was in trouble. When his wings were wet, generally they became waterlogged as weighed him down. They were already wet from saving Cloud, which he was beginning to regret. He began the transformation into 'Dante', his water dragon form. He knew that in that form, he would be able to breath, for a bit, as he had limited MP, and no ethers or elixirs with him.  
  
'I'm not dying without a fight human. I have to tell Aeris. I have to tell her that I love her.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris cried out when she saw that Vincent was missing from the group as they arrived. Red, Barret and Reeve looked angry, and Cloud was smiling his cocky grin. She knew what had happened.  
  
"Cloud. you. you killed him." she said, beginning to cry "You killed him! He didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Yeah!" Reeve said angrily "He saved you life, and you kill him, that is not being grateful! We should have told him to leave you alone!"  
  
"HE IS A DEMON!" Cloud shouted "WHY DO YOU CARE?"  
  
"He is not a demon! He's a Dragon Demon, he's not evil!" Tifa said. "He never defended himself against you, you attacked and injured him, but he didn't harm you." She turned away.  
  
For the rest of the evening, nobody talked to Cloud, who was in deep thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris was sitting, watching the waves lap onto the beach, along with Shera, Cid and Tifa.  
  
"I can't believe that he's dead." she whispered. "I never. I never got the chance to tell him, that I loved him."  
  
Shera gasped, and gave the Angel a hug.  
  
"He'll know now Aeris. he'll know."  
  
"*&^%% Cloud." Cid muttered "*&^*&, kill someone who'd done nothing to him. someone who didn't fight back."  
  
Tifa shook her head.  
  
"Cloud didn't deserve to be blessed by the Goddess Shiva."  
  
Something drifted onto the sands, and Cid got up to see what it was. Within fourteen metres of it, he gasped, than ran towards it, running as fast as he could.  
  
"Vin!" he shouted, knelling down next to the body. "&^&% that's one nasty leg wound." He gently dragged the body away from the tide. "Shera, Aeris, Tifa, its Vincent, he's alive!"  
  
Aeris reached him first, and recoiled at the sight of the leg wound. Bone had snapped, and had gone straight through the skin. It was bleeding heavily.  
  
"He must of transformed." Cid said "Into one that can breathe and fight under the waters. He's been attacked. By the guardian of the ocean." he closed his eyes and cast a healing spell, closing the leg wound, and fixing the bone, muscle and tissue damage. He used a levitation spell to carry the unconscious Dragon Demon back to the camp area.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud sighed and looked up, looking at Barret.  
  
"You're all right. he didn't do anything." he said.  
  
"(&^% right human." Barret said with a snort. "nothing, and you killed him!"  
  
"Hey Barret, you doubt the winged dude?" a voice called, it was Cid. "Look what the shore washed up. Not in good, shape, but he's alive." He bent stopped the spell, and gently lowed the demon onto the ground  
  
"^$£*&!" Barret said standing up "He's alive? How?"  
  
"He must have transformed into one of the dragon thingies, he's out of MP, so I guess that's the reason." Shera said.  
  
"Is he alright?" Cloud asked  
  
"Just unconscious. he had one heck of a leg wound. Something went after him." Cid said. "Aeris, you want to put his weapon down, and get pillow, blanket and Phoenix Down?"  
  
The Angel smiled and placed the weapon on the ground, before walking towards her pack, to pick out the three requested items. After making sure he was well covered, Aeris sprinkled the phoenix feathers onto his body.  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing Vincent was aware of, was the fact he was warm, dry and his leg didn't hurt. Aeris was sitting next to him, and helped him to sit up.  
  
"Good morning. or good evening as the case may be." Aeris said with a smile. "You okay Vincent?"  
  
"Yeah fine. damned sleep walking snakes. they take a bit out of anything." Vincent said looking at the Angel, before turning to face the ground. "Gods I feel I'm going to break a whole load of rules here."  
  
"Vincent I've got something to tell you." Aeris said not hearing Vincent's last words.  
  
"I love you." Vincent said.  
  
"I love you." Aeris said at exactly the same time.  
  
The both turned and stared at each other, unable to believe what the other had said, before Aeris jumped onto Vincent, and gave him a kiss, so loving that only two true soul mates, and true lovers could give.  
  
Hi, this is going to be my last update this side of the New Year. I'm going away to Miami for Christmas, so won't able to post any new chapters. I hope to get at least two written or at least planned whilst I'm away.  
  
I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and a brilliant New Year.  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
z-lancer - thanks for your review and support  
  
Narukye - Thanks for you support, and voting for Vincent to win, I hope you enjoyed the outcome of the battle!  
  
The Demonic Angel of Yaoi: Thank you for you inspiring review, I love your two fics, and I really, really hope you get some great chapters up during the holiday, so I have something to look forward to, and to curl up with a cup of hot chocolate when I return to the realm of ice and snow.  
  
Finally a massive thanks to:  
  
Chaos Wolf1 - You're fic Apocalypse Rising is great, and I hope you get it finished soon, thanks for your numerous reviews, and support. Thanks for supporting Vincent, and for being my most dedicated reviewer, and I hope you enjoy the outcome of the battle.  
  
And  
  
Emmy19 - Thanks for your review!!! Keep up the good work on your fic! I hope to see you soon and I hope you have a great Christmas! PS. Thanks for voting for Vincent!  
  
PS. I would really, really, really appreciate it if someone who does fan art can draw a picture of the characters as they are in this story, as I would really like to know how others view them. and I couldn't draw a decent picture for toffee.  
  
Once again, Happy Holidays everyone! 


	9. Cooking Breakfast and conversations

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.  
  
Hi, made it back from Miami! It's cold and damp back in the UK, but never mind. anyways. on with the show!  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was rising above Mount Xuisla, and Vincent rose to his feet, stretching his wings, feeling the warmth against them. He smiled despite the fact he was staring up at the mountain that had so many memories to go along with it. He sighed, and set about relighting the fire, and scanning the lands for some food. Cid was awake too, watching him.  
  
"Morning Vince." He said standing up. "So. you and Aeris. isn't the illegal?"  
  
"Rules were meant to broken, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Vincent replied with a wry smile. "Fruit or meat?" he pointed to a good sized creature with black wings and purple scales. "There is no rule that forbid a Angel and Dragon Demon being lovers . well no written one anyway."  
  
"You've eaten that?" Cid asked  
  
Vincent nodded, and shrugged.  
  
"It's not the best tasting meal to exist, but this far north. there isn't much else. but the bones and skin have good healing properties when used in the correct manner." he said. "Plus, the skin can double as armour as well."  
  
"But. isn't it poisonous?" Cid asked  
  
"Yes." Vincent answered "But we not going to eat the blood."  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris yawned and sat up, smiling when she recalled the previous nights happenings. Everyone else was asleep, apart from Vincent and Cid who were standing a way off talking about whether they should go after meat or fruit for breakfast.  
  
"So. that. thing doesn't taste good, but can be used for armour, healing materials and weapons?" Cid asked. "What the fruit good for?"  
  
"It tastes better. apart from that. it's as about as useful as a big chocolate teapot." Vincent said with a snort "You know what a teapot is?" Cid asked in shock.  
  
"Humans dump their stuff on this god forsaken continent. Us Dragon Demons usually picked up the equipment and studied it. I do know what a teapot is."  
  
"So. do you know what a. Carrot is?" Cid asked.  
  
Vincent took the opportunity to unsheathe his weapon and cross the plains, heading towards the monster, having decided to go after meat for breakfast.  
  
"I'd take that as a yes Cid." Aeris said grinning standing up.  
  
"Ah the other law breaker awakes." Cid said with a grin. "So. you and Vince. think anything will come of it?"  
  
Aeris smiled.  
  
"I hope so. though who knows what will happen at Xuisla." she said. "It's terrifying to think within a few days, we will be within the core of it. near the God of Darkness."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. If Vincent has been in there once and came out alive. when he was a kid. it'll be fine."  
  
"Though if Meteor has been summoned. there might be more guards." Aeris answered. "So. we might not all live."  
  
"Hey. I'm sure Vincent has a plan.. He hasn't once failed us yet." Cid said. "He won't send anyone on a death mission. He isn't a demon."  
  
"I know, but still I worry. How will demons react with a Dragon Demon on their land, and an Angel? They're not to impressed with wizards either." Aeris said with a sad smile.  
  
"Whatever happens, will happen." Vincent said, returning, carrying the now dead creature. It had been killed quickly and cleanly, a simple attack to the neck. "Fate acts in mysterious ways."  
  
Cid nodded.  
  
"Yes, and Lady Luck hopefully will be smiling down on us."  
  
"Optimistic are we this morning?" Aeris asked the two.  
  
"Realistic." Vincent answered. "I can't predict the future, I cannot change fate, I cannot change life's pattern. So, there is no point dwelling over it. Seize the day, and get on with it." He knelt down by the body, and began preparing it for cooking.  
  
Aeris sat down next to him, as did Cid.  
  
"So. that is actually edible?" Aeris asked, "I was warned it was deadly."  
  
"Only the blood." Vincent answered. "Your looking at the warriors best friend here. The blood can be put on arrows, the skin can be made into armour, the bones for weapons and healing substances and most other things can be eaten."  
  
"How many of those have you eaten?" Cid asked  
  
"About. hundred, over the past five years." Vincent answered "When you're on your own, they last about a week, so I was sorted for a hundred weeks worth of food. I turned the bones into arrows, and used the skin as armour. What I didn't eat, I either buried or burnt."  
  
"So. this is all we have to look forward too?" Cid asked "A purple meat."  
  
"Very good for you." Vincent answered "Yes, it's the only edible meat thing one this cursed bit of land that can be eaten by non-demons. I can manage a few other things, but apart from this, it's fruit, leaves and if you're lucky, mushrooms. A few of those about." He shook his head. "But don't pick any random thing and eat it. You never know if it's deadly or not."  
  
Cid scratched his head.  
  
"Okay, while we're on this island, you are the cook." He said. "Damn, I need a smoke." He got up and headed for his bag. They were sitting thirty metres away from the campsite.  
  
Aeris automatically, snuggled against the dark haired man, manoeuvring her wings around his.  
  
"I can't wait until this is all over." She said. "Then there will be nothing less to do than be with each other. Back in the city of Angels."  
  
"I'm still a wanted criminal." Vincent said, with a smile. "Maybe it's not such a good idea."  
  
"You're saving the world." Aeris said. "They'll have to drop the charges."  
  
"Why return to a life living in a city, be on the move, enjoy life." Vincent said with a smile. "I was planning on settling down in the Healing Springs and travelling a lot, exploring the entire world."  
  
"Surely you've done that!" Aeris said with a smile.  
  
"Indeed I have, but not with someone I care about." Vincent answered. "Surely you'd love to see the world, and all it's wonders."  
  
"Like what?" Aeris asked  
  
"The great lakes in the south, The ever-clear glades in the west and the world that lies beyond them. The beauty of the river of fire. the list is endless, I could go on for days."  
  
"They really exist?" Aeris breathed in awe. "They really all exist, and are not legends?"  
  
"There are many more contents besides the 'Great Cities' and 'Hell's Gates. Gaia, Ivalice. many more uncharted lands."  
  
"We'd be set for a lot of exploring!" Aeris said with a laugh. "I can hardly wait!"  
  
"Well. we'll have to." Vincent said. "The others would kill us if we set off without finishing making breakfast for them." He smirked "And they wouldn't be impressed if we abandoned them here either."  
  
"True.." Aeris answered. "How long will it take us to reach the core?"  
  
"Depends, a week if we go the more dangerous route, three if we take a safer. There is the possibility of a day, and that route is extremely safe, we'd be underground longer. The way is riddled with traps."  
  
"We might as well go.." Aeris began, she was interrupted by a string of curses.  
  
"*&^, (&^, (&*(!" Cid said.  
  
"You forgot &^&^!" Vincent answered "What's up?"  
  
"Check out the lance!" he said waving a blue and green one wildly. "The Ocean Steel! Shera has her whip, the Lightning Strike!" he smiled "We're getting stronger! Only Barret, Reeve and Red to go!" He went to wake the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long till breakfast?" Yuffie asked jumping over to the Angel and Dragon Demon "Aww, you look so cute together! When's the wedding?"  
  
"Ten more minutes Yuffie." Vincent answered, as the teenager took a seat  
  
Tifa and Cloud walked over, followed by Barret and Reeve.  
  
"Morning, Aeris, Morning Yuffie. Morning Vincent." Cloud said.  
  
"Morning Cloud." Vincent returned.  
  
"What's cooking winged dude?" Barret asked.  
  
"North glider stew." Vincent answered. "It tastes better than it looks."  
  
"Stew for breakfast?" Tifa asked  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"This side of the sleeping depths, decent food is hard to come by. The only edible things are this, half of the fruit that grows and a few mushrooms. I can manage a few other things, as could Red, but there is a lot of poisonous things. That's one of the reasons why so many die over here, they eat a poisonous thing, and die."  
  
"Why can you and Red eat more?" Yuffie asked  
  
"I'd be guessing that as their metabolisms work faster than ours, they digest their meals faster, and the poisons are dissolved." Tifa said pushing her long brown hair behind her ears. "So, if we find anything, ask you before we eat it?"  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"Which route are we taking?" Aeris asked. "The safest and longest, the dangerous and shorter, or the quickest and the one with traps?"  
  
"The one with traps." Cloud said. "The sooner we get this over with the better."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Vincent answered "Though I suggest we spend today preparing ourselves and equipment, spend another night here and leave in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
It's done, It's done It's done! Another chapter has made it out of the mind of Jenza1202 and onto the screen.  
  
*Does happy dance on chair*  
  
Well then, Vinny and Cloud are getting along, the team will be entering the underworld soon. Reeve, Barret and Red still have to find their weapons. Will they get out alive. I don't even know. 


	10. Dark Tunnels and haunting ghosts

Disclaimer: . Nope, I do not own Final Fantasy VII.  
  
Here it is, the next chapter of the story. I would like to, yet again thank all my reviews for giving me their support.  
  
* * *  
  
Cid stared at the 'glop' in his bowl.  
  
"You sure this is edible?" he asked, looking at the dragon demon.  
  
"As disgusting as it looks, yes it's edible. Vincent answered. "It tastes fine." He took a mouthful.  
  
Yuffie looked at her bowl, then at Cid.  
  
"Buck Buck Buck Buck Buck!" she said making wing movements with her arms. "Come on old man!"  
  
"Don't call be a chicken brat!" Cid said, "You try some."  
  
"You first." Yuffie said  
  
"No you." Cid returned  
  
"You!" Yuffie demanded  
  
"You!" Cid retorted  
  
"You!" Yuffie snapped.  
  
"You!" Cid answered.  
  
Aeris looked at the two arguing, then at the rest of the group who were staring at their bowls. She shrugged and took a mouthful, preparing for a horrid taste. She was rewarded with a surprisingly spicy taste.  
  
"Not bad." She said. "He, Vincent, you were right, this is great stuff!"  
  
Barret looked at the Angel, who was now tucking in quite happily. He shrugged and started eaiting. "She's right, it is good." He said. "Hey, winged dude, you're cooking more often."  
  
One by one everyone else started eating their breakfast.  
  
"You!" Yuffie growled  
  
"Listen, brat, you try yours first, then I'll eat first!"  
  
"The decrepit before beautiful." Yuffie said.  
  
"Respect your elders and do what I say!" Cid said "&^&* woman!"  
  
"Congratulations Cid." Came a calm voice. "That had to be the longest amount of time I've ever heard you speak without swearing."  
  
"Shut up Vincent!" Cid said. He observed the group. "You've all eaten it?"  
  
"Yes, it tastes fine." Cloud said. "So eat yours and stop complaining. Barret and I will take down the tents, Tifa, Reeve and Aeris will prepare the equipment we have. Vincent and Red will track down food items for the journey in the underground."  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent and Red both walked towards the wooded area, looking at fruit trees, and searching the ground for mushrooms.  
  
"We'd better not take any meat it. It will attract every creature from miles around once we're underground." Vincent said. "We'll have a massive territorial disadvantage till we reach the wider tunnels."  
  
"Besides, fruit and mushrooms will be easier to carry." Red said. "I am not exactly looking forward to a no meat diet, but needs must. My race is naturally carnivores but we can survive on fruit and vegetables."  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"Dragon Demons are much the same, due to dragon and demon blood, we to be mainly carnivores, but we can survive on other foods as well."  
  
* * *  
  
"So. we have. fifty potions, fifty high potions, ten X potions, forty Phoenix Downs, and some Remedies. Aeris knows white magic so she doesn't need any items, neither do I, Shera and Tifa. Cid, you travelled with Vincent, does he know any curative magic?"  
  
"I'd gather so having grown up in the Healing Springs.. Hey Vince!" he shouted to the returning Dragon Demon "You know any healing magic?"  
  
"Yes." Vincent answered "Don't worry about giving me equipment, I'll be fine."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"Okay, we're all set. We'll devide into two groups, Vincent will lead on, I'll lead the other. Cid, Aeris, Red, Shera, your with Vincent, you are Team A. The rest of you are with me. We are Team B!  
  
Vincent pulled a piece of paper out of his bag,  
  
"Here, Cloud take this." He said handing it to the blonde human. "It consists of a basic map of the tunnel lay out. Follow it and you'll be fine. After we're forty metres inside the tunnel, it splits off into two main routes, both lead to the core, but we'll have a much bigger advantage fighting in smaller groups."  
  
Cloud nodded, and handed the paper to Tifa.  
  
"Well then, lets be off!"  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris shivered in the darkness of the underground cave system.  
  
"You can almost feel the evil within these walls." She said, as 'Team A' made their way through the dark tunnels. "It's horrible."  
  
Red nodded, and smiled at the Angel.  
  
"Well, hopefully we won't be here for long." He said, "These tunnels smell like they haven't been used in a long time."  
  
The group stepped into a larger room, all along the walls were shackles, and the floor was littered with bones. Aeris shivered, examining them slowly, before she heard Cid swear loudly. "*&^&&! They're all Dragon Demons." he said in horror "They were all murdered down here."  
  
As Aeris took in more of the room, she saw blood stains on the walls, claw marks and talon marks digging deep into the ground, as the unfortunate Dragon Demons had fought to escape.  
  
Vincent was silent, but quietly observing the room, his head bowed slightly.  
  
"Come on, let us continue." Shera said, knowing that it would be better to escape the horrors of the chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud gasped in horror when he saw the carnage that had been waged in the small room. The remaining bones and clothes of two Dragon Demons lay on the ground, surrounded by feathers, and dried blood. It was the two sets of bones looked like they'd been holding each other until the end. A picture was sticking out of one pocket. Tifa bent down to look at it.  
  
"Oh my Gods." she whispered running her finger across it. "Cloud, take a look at this."  
  
Cloud looked at the picture, taking in the two adult Dragon Demons, and the much younger one. The youngest one, had raven black feathers and hair like the mother, and blood red eyes like the father. There was no doubt, the kid was Vincent."  
  
"They're his parents." Tifa said quietly "They were his parents."  
  
"He was down here? When they were slaughtered?" Cloud asked.  
  
Tifa nodded.  
  
"Yes, he was. the healers at the springs found him on the floating stones, half dead. He managed to escape."  
  
"Poor guy." Barret said. "I knew he was the last of his kind, but not that he had witnessed so many die. imagine how painful it must be to be back down here." he bent down next to the bodies, and offered a pray to the long departed souls.  
  
"Hey. um. Vincent's parents." he started "You'd be proud of your son. he's doing everything he can to stop Meteor being summoned. he's braving these tunnels to stop it."  
  
As Barret prayed, a gun materialized in front of him. He picked it up.  
  
"Comet Commotion." he said, fitting it onto his arm, and throwing his old one away. Two ghosts had also appeared, floating above the bodies.  
  
"We thank you for delivering that news." The female said "It is good to know that Jehlahd is with good friends."  
  
"Jehlahd?" Cloud asked  
  
"His real name, Vincent is demonic is Jehlahd." The male said with a nod.  
  
"What's his full name?" Yuffie asked. "We never got beyond Vincent."  
  
"Jehlahd Nyjah Jymahdeha." The female answered smiling "The translation is Vincent Raven Valentine."  
  
"Najah is my name." the male explained. "And Jymahdeha is the family name."  
  
"You clearly care about our son very much. Please keep a strong friendship with him." The female explained. "But do not speak of the conversation to him."  
  
"We won't." Yuffie said. "Hey, I'll tell you this though before you go. He's found himself a girlfriend."  
  
"We know, the beautiful Angel. Garas told us of the pray she sent him to protect Vincent. He had always cared about her from the moment he met her."  
  
* * *  
  
Aeris and the others had carried on following the demon through the twisting mass of tunnels and caves, but they had reached their goal. The core of the underworld. It was cold, and the evil presence was vibrating within the air."  
  
Cloud and the others arrived soon after, and both Reeve and Barret were carrying new weapons.  
  
"Well people. we made it." Red said. "Here is where we will battle Shin-ra. God of Darkness."  
  
* * *  
  
Here's where we'll leave the group. Sorry about not writing about Reeve finding his weapon, I couldn't think of a way to describe him finding it.  
  
First up a massively big thanks to Mantichhorus for giving me a name for the God of Darkness.  
  
Secondly to The Demonic Angel of Yaoi for answering my earlier request for a picture of some of the characters from this fic. I know how I picture them, but I wanted to know how others saw them.  
  
Thirdly to everyone else who has reviewed this story.  
  
Hopefully I'll have this completed in the next few chapters, and I'll start work on my next one. 


	11. The final battle, and excited talks

Disclaimer: ... I don't own anything. *Sits and mumbles darkly*  
  
Anyway... here it is... the battle... have just realized that Red hasn't got a weapon yet... Anyway... here it is. PS. Can't promise the translations will come out correctly...  
  
* * *  
  
The group began to walk around the cave, staring at the walls and ground. It was empty and cold...an evil presence bounced off the black and damp walls. It as completely silent apart from the sound of everyone breathing.  
  
Red made his way across to the middle of the room, and stood on a metal plated head-dress. He picked it up in his mouth.  
  
"The Poison Hate...." He said, before padding back over to the group, dropping it at Aeris feet. "A little help?"  
  
Aeris smiled, and took Red's old one out, and placed the new one in its place.  
  
"Come on out you *&*^)!" Cid was shouting loudly. "Come on out and fight!"  
  
"Cruf ouincamv (1)!" Vincent was saying, in demonic "Oui femm byo vun fryd oui ryja tuha du so dnepa, yht vun cissuhehk sadaun uh du drec bmyhad (2)!  
  
The ground began to shake and out of it exploded the dark lord himself, his eyes glowing and his claws and teeth bared.  
  
Aeris, Tifa, Shera and Yuffie all let out terrified screams, whilst Barret, Reeve and Cid cursed wildly. Red had been surprised, but had fallen into a fighting stance, as had Vincent, whom had been expecting this to happen.  
  
"Who dares awake my slumber?" he dark lord bellowed.  
  
"The ten (*^^ *& morons down here!" Cid shouted back. "We woke you up!"  
  
"Tell me why?" the dark lord asked surveying the group. "What purpose does it have?"  
  
"Why have you summoned meteor?" Vincent asked not hesitating.  
  
"Why? To rid the world of pathetic creatures like you." Shin-ra answered staring at each member of the team. "So... An Angel, a wizard, a human, an elf, a goblin, a giant, a banshee, a hag, a feline and a rebelling demon... what an interesting group..."  
  
"That would be a Dragon Demon." Vincent answering evenly  
  
Shin-ra snorted, showing his disgust.  
  
"I'd thought my minions had destroyed you all... no matter... I'll take privilege in killing each and every one of you..." he attacked.  
  
* * *  
  
"&&^&! (*&^*(! And &(^(!" Cid bellowed as he readied his spear. "^*^*!"  
  
"For once..." Vincent said, drawing his own weapon and throwing his wings back. "I'm inclined to agree with you."  
  
"As am I!" Cloud said, drawing his sword.  
  
The four girls nodded in agreement, joining the attack formation. Followed after, standing between Cid and Vincent. Barret and Reeve brought up the rear.  
  
The fight began.  
  
* * *  
  
Shin-ra ran forward, attacking the group with a rain of poisoned stingers that plummeted towards the group, causing them to scatter. Aeris had quickly taken to the air, casting Holy on Shin-ra and healing spells on those hit by the stingers. Cid and Shera were casting magic spells, amongst attacking with their weapons. Yuffie, Barret and Reeve were fighting side by side, protecting each other and cursing loudly.  
  
From the opposite side of the cave, Vincent and Cloud were fighting side by side as well.  
  
"No hard feelings?" Cloud asked  
  
"No." Vincent answered, dodging an incoming lone poison dart, that hit the wall with a thud.  
  
"Me neither... If I die today in battle." Cloud said "I couldn't go die beside a braver person."  
  
"The feeling in mutual." Vincent answered, dodging another dart.  
  
* * *  
  
The battle had begun to get more and more violent, as Shin-ra got stronger and angrier. Though they had been fighting with all their strength, the group were beginning to tire.  
  
"I can't... go... on... much... lon...ger!" Yuffie wheezed. "He's... to...strong!"  
  
"Vince... if you going to morph... now will be the best time!" Cid bellowed. "Come on, that'll boost our strength."  
  
"Alright, will do!" Vincent said, before closing his eyes. Cloud had been forced towards the opposite side of the cave, and Vincent knew he'd be, in effect, a sitting chocobo waiting to be killed. 'Garas... I'm going to need your help on this one...'  
  
A sudden white flash filled the cave, catching Shin-ra's attention. He span around, just in time to see the lone Dragon Demon be engulfed in a white light. At this distraction, the others surged forward, cleanly taking his right, leg out of commission.  
  
"What's going on!" Cloud asked "What's happening to Vincent?"  
  
"You're about to see one of the 'bad boys'!" Cid said. "Vince is boosting his attack, defence, evasion, speed and magical abilities. To put it bluntly, we're about to get several fighters, in one."  
  
* * *  
  
'Are you sure?' Garas questioned the Dragon Demon 'Are you sure you want to risk your life?'  
  
'You have to ask me that?' Vincent answered 'It's my life, for the planet... If I have to risk it, I will.'  
  
'What about Aeris?' Garas asked.  
  
'If I die, she is more likely to live.' Vincent answered. 'Lets just get this over with now!'  
  
'As you wish...' Garas said, sounding upset.  
  
Vincent felt the surge of power coursing through his body, it was almost painful. He could feel himself gaining power.  
  
* * *  
  
Shin-ra stared at the bright Light, ignoring the dire pain in his leg.  
  
"Even the Dragon God of Light is lending his strength to this battle..."  
  
The light dropped, revealing a Dragon Demon with pure white feathers and hair. Vincent's eyes had turned a brilliant green.  
  
"Oh my..." Cloud began in shock.  
  
"Gods..." Yuffie finished.  
  
"Who's that then Vin?" Cid shouted.  
  
Vincent didn't stop to answer, but leapt into an attacking stance, ready to fight the dark God.  
  
"Hmm... Garas... you waste your strength..." Shin-ra said, "You really shouldn't bother... he will die anyway."  
  
Vincent narrowed his eyes, and then delivered a hard and stunning blow to the Dark God's head, knocking him back, onto his knees. Since one of his legs was badly injured, he couldn't stand anymore. He unleashed a wave of poison darts, this time having slightly better success, managing to hit Vincent twice.  
  
'Damn that hurt.' Vincnet thought, before unleashing another couple of blows, then a powerful 'Holy' spell. 'Garas, how powerful will a Holy spell need to get rid of him? I'm losing MP fast, and at this rate, I'll revert back in three turns.'  
  
'You will need 999 MP for the most powerful blow you are capable of... Ask a friend to throw you a Turbo Ether.' Garas answered. 'Are you sure you want to do this... you could revert back now.'  
  
'The world will be destroyed.' Vincent answered. 'Yes, I will do it.'  
  
'Then I will not stand in your way."  
  
"Cid! Throw me a Turbo Ether!" Vincent shouted.  
  
A vial of purple liquid came his way, and he quickly drank it, throwing the empty bottle to his side. He grinned.  
  
Shin-ra smirked.  
  
"You think you can beat me?" He asked which a smile "You're cannot stay in that form long... when you revert back, you'll have no MP left... you'll be a quick defeat... and then... the others go down too...  
  
Vincent snorted, showing his disagreement. Before closing him eyes. There as a flash of white light, that filled the entire room, before Shin-ra screamed in fear and pain, before collapsing to the ground,  
  
The others were watching in shock, and were amazed when they felt all their injuries heal. Then they all surged forward, cutting down the dark Lord quickly and effectively. They couldn't see much, only their target and themselves.  
  
Vincent could feel power drain out of his body, sending him crashing to the ground, unable to stand up. His body was burning with pain, and he could hear his allies and friends shouting in hope and renewed strength. Shin-ra was dying, weakened by the sudden blast of Holy energy and the attacks that were still strong from the others. He closed his eyes, reverting automatically back to his original self.  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud shouted in victory as he delivered the final blow, destroying the God of Darkness forever. Everyone started hugging each other, the Dragon Demon forgotten for a few seconds.  
  
"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Yuffie and Reeve were singing off key as the danced with each other. "Meteor ain't gonna fall!"  
  
All the others were celebrating as well, apart from Aeris who was looking around.  
  
"Vincent?" she asked, turning to face the back wall. "Vinc...." She stopped to scream, before running full tilt across the cave. "Vincent!" she skidded to a stop next to the unmoving body. "Vincent?"  
  
Cloud and the others appeared behind her.  
  
"Is he alright?" Cloud asked. "He is breathing, isn't he?"  
  
Aeris didn't answer before she got onto her feet and began shouting.  
  
"Garas! I thought you were supposed to help Dragon Demons! I thought you swore to protect the tribe!" she wasn't expecting an answer "Help him, don't let him die!"  
  
"Young Angel..." came a musical voice, that seemed to be everywhere, but nowhere at the same time "I tried to prevent him from using that ability... he did not listen... he said that if he had to die, to save the planet... he would gladly give his life..."  
  
"And leave me?" Aeris screamed "He said he loved me, he said we'd explore the world together when this was over! I love him!"  
  
"He said that if died using his final attack, you would be more likely to live..." the voice came. "He was prepared for death. He didn't regret his choice, but he was prepared to leave this realm, and go to the Farplane to join his ancestors."  
  
"Hey! Aeris, invisible dude, he ain't dead." Barret said. "He's breathing... he has a pulse... the winged dude ain't pushing up daisies yet!" Aeris ran over to the giant.  
  
"You sure?" she asked.  
  
Barret nodded.  
  
"Positive... you doubt the winged dude?" he asked, standing up.  
  
Aeris screamed in happiness when she felt the pulse as well, before she cast curaga.  
  
* * *  
  
Vincent slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The entire group were standing in a circle around him, and watching him.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me?" Vincent asked. "And why do I feel like I got trampled on by a flock of stampeding chocobos?"  
  
Cid laughed, before helping him to stand up.  
  
"Backlash from a kick ass magical attack." He said with a grin "Just don't try that again."  
  
Aeris flung her arms around the Dragon Demon's neck.  
  
"Never scare me like that again!" she said, before kissing him.  
  
Automatically everyone started cheering and Barret began wolf whistling, before the entire group left to leave the dark tunnels.  
  
* * *  
  
It was twilight, and the group had just boarded a merchant ship and had begun to sail back across the 'Sleeping Depths' to return to the other continent. Barret, Reeve and Cid were all singing victory songs at the back of the ship, whilst Cloud and Yuffie danced. Shera, Tifa and Aeris were sitting in the centre, talking with excited whispers. Vincent and Red were at the front, talking about what had happened, and what the future held, whilst watching the waves and waters.  
  
* * *  
  
"So..." Tifa whispered "What colour dress will you have?"  
  
Aeris went red  
  
"White or Pink..." she answered with a smile. "Of course you guys will be by bridesmaids and Tifa will be my maid of honour."  
  
"I'm honoured! Thank you!" Tifa said.  
  
"Who do you think the best man will be?" Shera asked  
  
"Well, seeing as Vincent gets the choice... I'd be guessing Red or Cid." Aeris said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
The red feline yawned and stretched, before settling himself next to the raven haired figure next to him.  
  
"Any reason why you are sitting up here?" he asked.  
  
"I have no wish to look back." Vincent replied "I have no wish to look at that accursed piece of land."  
  
Red nodded  
  
"Always look to the future, never dwell on the past." He commented.  
  
"Oac." Vincent answered subconsciously in demonic "Yes."  
  
Red yawned again.  
  
"Nice to be on our way back."  
  
Vincent nodded.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Where are you going?" Red asked. "I'm off back to Saltini."  
  
Vincent gave a sly smirk  
  
"The nearest jewellery shop to buy a ring." He answered.  
  
Red smiled.  
  
"I had a strong suspicion you were headed in that direction." He answered. "A very strong one."  
  
Vincent laughed  
  
"Yeah, I had a feeling it was kind of clear after the display in Mount Xuisla." He said, stretching his wings and claws.  
  
"The Angels are going to have a shock." Red commented. "One of their own engaged to what they see as a demon."  
  
Vincent shook his head,  
  
"They can think what they like." He answered "What matters is I love Aeris, and would give my life to save hers."  
  
Red laughed.  
  
"As long as I get an invite to the wedding I don't care." Red said.  
  
Show yourself  
  
You will pay for what you have done to my tribe, and for summoning meteor  
onto this planet.  
  
One more chapter to go!  
  
Once again thanks to all my reviewers! 


	12. Debates and conclusions

Disclaimer: This is like the twelfth time, I ain't saying it!

Here it is, another chapter! I apologise for the amount of time it took me to update, but school work came first... then exams... luckily enough, I had ten days between my last exam, and the day lessons began again, so I got a lot of work done... and then... I broke my jaw... so have been spending quite a bit of time in hospital feeling sorry for myself...

The group slowly walked into the City of Angels, preparing for the worst. Armed Guards were everywhere, the search for the escaped demon had clearly not been called off.

"I see my popularity has not changed since I left." Vincent observed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Halt!" A guard shouted, seeing the arrivals. "The stake awaits for the Demon. He may have escaped last time, but he shall not escape again!"

Aeris stepped forward.

"Wait!" she said. "He helped to save the world from Meteor... he worked alongside us... battled alongside us..." she smiled. "He was prepared to die to save us!"

"One deed of bravery does not clear a creature from a life time of evil." The guard said with a sneer.

"Clearly it seems enough to condemn me though." Vincent observed, again with a hint of dry sarcastic humour in his voice.

Cid and Barret both laughed.

"To these geezers, anything is enough to condemn a person who appears to be a demon." Cid said.

"Appears?" the guard asked. "He is a demon."

"A Dragon Demon!" Aeris said hotly. "Demons do not have wings, Demons cannot summon the legendary dragons, Demons cannot use magic to a large extent! Vincent is not a demon!"

"Princess Aeris, you are an Angel, you should hate him for what he did!"

"Hate him? He did nothing! Dragon demons did nothing! They wanted to be our allies, not enemies; they wanted to work along side us, not against us!" Aeris answered. "He would have given his life to say mine!"

"Princess Aeris, it is eat or be eaten when it comes to demons... of any sort... kill or be killed!"

"What about, Live and let live?" Vincent asked quietly. "I have not done anything to you."

"Live and let live?" The guard asked, with a sneer. "Allow a demon to live? Allow the demon to go free?"

"If you execute him, you will have to kill me first!" Aeris suddenly said, walking over to stand beside Vincent. "My place is by his side!"

"Princess Aeris, what is the meaning of this?" the Guard asked.

"Take me to see my father! I shall explain before him!"

"Your Highness, your daughter has returned... and we have recaptured the demon!"

"Bring the demon before my throne." King Richard Gast answered.

Four guards walked into the room, with the demon in between them. The king's daughter Aeris was walking along side the demon.

"Aeris, step away from the filthy creature!" Richard said, horrified that his daughter dared to stand that close to him.

"He is not a filthy creature!" Aeris said hotly. "He is a Dragon Demon, he fought along side me and the others in the battle for the planet... and... and... and I love him!"

"And I had a shower this morning," Vincent replied.

The King gasped, falling back into his throne.

"Manipulation spell!" The King shouted.

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"If I could manipulate people, you won't not be accusing me of that." He said. "And you're guards would be doing a performance of Swan Lake."

"You cannot be a Dragon Demon... they are all dead..." the King said. "They died... fifteen years ago at the hands of Demons."

"I am a Dragon Demon, and I will prove it if you so wish." Vincent replied. "Though I fail to see why summoning Leviathan was not enough." He closed his eyes, and transformed into Levia, his black hair and wings turning green and his red eyes turning icy blue.

The King gasped again, unable to believe what he had seen.

"How?" he asked. "Dragon Demons no longer exist..."

Vincent looked at himself.

"I failed to notice that." He said, with a smile.

"How in the name of Shiva did you escape from Xuisla?"

"Through an underground network of tunnels and then I flew half way across the Sleeping Depths, transformed into Dante and swam the rest of the way." Vincent answered. He reverted back to his normal form.

The King regarded the dragon demon, before nodding.

"I will have a conference with the Lords, Knights and Barons of this land, before I make a decision as of what to do with you. Until then, you will be held in the upper dungeons." He left the room.

"That went better than expected." Vincent commented to Aeris.

She looked at him, a hint of amusement and disgust on her face.

"Only you could find, being arrested, having been classified not a demon better then expected."

"The Upper dungeons have to be cleaner, warmer, drier... and almost more... pleasant smelling then the lower..." Vincent commented, shaking his head. "Plus... those held in upper dungeons have done crimes that will not result in death or a life time in prison. It's not all that bad."

Aeris laughed again.

"I wish I had your optimism," she said, giving the wiry man a hug. "But I swear, only you could be arrested and be cheerful about it."

"Lords, Barons, Knights, Avalanche." The king began. "You have gathered here to discuss the fate of the Dragon Demon, Vincent Valentine, who is in love with my daughter, Princess Aeris."

"Does your daughter return the feelings?" A Knight asked.

"She does." The King replied shaking his head. "They both care for each other."

"Then allow them to be together." Queen Inflana said, "If they both love each other, and Vincent is not a demon, then there is no problem." She smiled. "I have met Vincent, he showed me no reason to fear him. He is kind, good natured... he is not evil."

"Yet... demonic blood does flow through his veins." A Baron said. "And if they do marry, then... some day... he will be King of the City of Angels! We cannot allow that!"

The King nodded.

"I will not pass my throne onto a non Angel." Richard said.

"But Dragon Demons are descendents of Angels." Inflana said argued. "Many centuries back, we were one and the same."

"Then they defected from us, becoming half demons, we cannot allow them back into our city!"

"Then I will abdicate!" Aeris said. "Allow your greatest knight to take the throne! I do not care if I have to live as an outcast! If Vincent has managed it for his entire life, I can to! Love is stronger than anything else!"

"Where will you go?" The King asked.

"Everywhere! Gaia, the uncharted lands, the great Ice fields! Everywhere, anywhere! I would follow Vincent to the end of the earth!" Aeris said. "We will go everywhere, see everything!"

"I give you my blessing." Queen Inflana said. "Guards, release Vincent from the cells."

"Well I be damned!" Cid said. "That was pretty painless."

Vincent nodded.

"I expected at least four nights in the cells at least."

Aeris hugged him.

"Well... my mother is very laid back and understanding."

"Wow..." Vincent said, "If your mother accepts demon like creatures when she is sober, I am pretty unconcerned about having her as a mother in law."

Jenza1202 has updated again! I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I thought I'd do a special one for the wedding... and this is the fun part! All of you who review giving details of:

Your name:

What you are wearing:

Who your date is:

What gift you're bringing:

You get to come too! So please read and review if you want to come!


End file.
